In a remote presentation session, a client computer and a server computer communicate across a communications network. The client sends the server locally-received input, such as mouse cursor movements and keyboard presses. In turn, the server receives this input and performs processing associated with it, such as executing an application in a user session. When the server performs processing that results in output, such as graphical output or sound, the server sends this output to the client for presentation. In this manner, applications appear to a user of the client to execute locally on the client when, they in fact, execute on the server.
While there are known techniques for providing certain kinds of input, such as mouse cursor movements and keyboard movements in remote presentation sessions, there are also many problems with providing input in a remote presentation session, some of which are well known.